The Teenage Prophecy
by LF24
Summary: Voldemort captured Harry when he was little to train to become a Death Eater. Sixteen years later, the prophecy about Harry and Voldemort is made, and Harry has to escape Voldemort and learn what he must do to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Lily sighed. 'When was this war going to end?' she thought, 'Voldemort and his followers just keep getting stronger and stronger.'

Lily looked sadly at Harry, her 1 year old baby, who was picking up his toys and throwing them to see how far they could go.

Harry giggled as Lily wondered if the world would be straightened out by the time Harry was 11.

Suddenly, there was a loud BANG and the front door was blasted off its hinges. Two hooded figures stood in the doorway, both had their wands drawn.

"STUPEFY!" on of them shouted, and Lily fell to the floor unconscious. The other one picked up Harry and both figures walked out the door. Harry started to cry.

-----------

Lily woke up, stood up painfully and went to the door. She pointed her wand at it, muttered something causing it to jump into place and the hinges to reattach. She then noticed that Harry was gone. She frantically looked around, but he wasn't there.

She gasped slightly and drew her wand as the door opened, but it was James coming home from his office in the Ministry of Magic.

He looked at the wand pointed at him. "Why are you pointing your wand at me?" he asked playfully, and then a little more seriously, "Where's Harry?"

Lily sighed and told James the story of what had happened. By the end of her story, both parents had tears in their eyes.

"What do the Death Eaters want with Harry?" James asked, "Why him?"

Lily just sat there, tears silently streaming down her face as James took some powder and threw it into the flames and said, "12 Grimmauld Place" and stuck his head inside. Three seconds later, he pulled his head out, walked to the front door, and opened it to reveal Sirius.

All of them were shocked. What did the Death Eaters need Harry for? Why didn't they kill Lily, as she was a member of the Order of the Phoenix? They spent a couple hours discussing it, and then went to Sirius's house for an Order meeting.

------------

Two popping noises alerted Voldemort that Lucius and Bellatrix were back. He sat there, waiting as the two Death Eaters entered Voldemort's throne room. Bella was holding Harry in her arms.

Voldemort stepped forwards and took the baby from her arms. The two Death Eaters then bowed.

"At last," Voldemort murmured, "I have been watching this boy for so long. He has so much potential." He turned to the two kneeling figures.

"You two have done well. You both shall be rewarded in time." They two stood up, bowed, and left his presence. Voldemort turned his gaze to Harry and said, "You will become my greatest follower I have."

He then conjured a crib, and put the sleeping boy into it, waved his wand at it causing it to gently roll into the room next to the one he was in.

--------------

Sixteen years later

--------------

Lord Voldemort was standing sitting on his throne, awaiting news from a faithful spy. There was a slight popping noise and a man entered the room. He had sallow skin, and greasy black hair. He bowed before Voldemort.

"What have you found, Severus?"

"My lord, there has been a prophecy made: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord has come...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, four less than a score past..."_ Severus Snape looked up and said apologetically, "I was detected and had to leave without hearing more."

Voldemort looked on thoughtfully, "So there is a child out there, just over ten years old. Severus, I want you to search for children of that age that follow the prophecy."

Snape started to shake. "My lord, there is only one that fits the description."

Voldemort's eyes widened before he said two words: "Tell me"

Snape looked up pleadingly at his master.

------

Harry woke up abruptly to hear a man screaming. He inched towards the doors that lead to Voldemort's throne room. He heard Voldemort's harsh voice.

"Crucio! Now get out of my sight!"

Harry peeked through the crack between the two doors to see Snape exiting the room hurriedly before Voldemort spoke again.

"Bella! Come here at once!"

Harry saw Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the Death Eaters who cared for Harry.

"Yes my lord?" she asked timidly.

Voldemort didn't say anything for a moment. "The prophecy that Snape heard says that someone roughly the age of ten will cause my downfall. There is only one boy that fits the prophecy's description."

Bella seemed just as interested to learn the name as Voldemort was. Voldemort turned to face Bella and stared in her eyes.

"Please, I crave to know the name," she said.

"It is Harry."

There was silence. Both Bellatrix and Harry were shocked; how could Harry who was brought up by Voldemort going to be Voldemort's downfall? Bella finally spoke up.

"You can't possibly chose to kill him, can you master?"

Voldemort turned his back to Bellatrix before responding.

"If I am to rule this world, then I must." Harry was shocked to hear no emotion at all in Voldemort's voice. This man raised Harry as long as Harry can remember, and here he is talking about killing Harry as if he were going to water plants.

"I have to do it soon. We can't keep him here, he will turn of age in four days and he will grow even stronger, as he's stronger than he thinks he is. If we abandon him, he could remember us leaving him, after all memory charms can be broken."

Voldemort started to walk past a crying Bellatrix when he stopped and said, "I am planning on tonight."

He walked out, leaving Bellatrix silently sobbing, and leaving Harry thinking about all he heard.

* * *

Yay! End of my first chapter. please tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

That night at dinner, Harry avoided looking up at Voldemort. He wasn't great at occlumency and if he looked in Voldemort's eyes, Voldemort would see that Harry overheard his plans with Bellatrix and maybe murder him on the spot.

Just as Harry thought this, Voldemort stood up and cleared his throat. The table went silent. All the Death Eaters had been wondering why their master invited them all to dinner.

Voldemort looked around at all of them before speaking.

"Tomorrow morning, Harry will be going on a special mission. He won't return between the time of a few weeks or maybe a few years."

All the Death Eaters looked confusedly at Voldemort, including Lucius, Bellatrix, and Snape, except that their eyes betrayed hurt and sadness.

All the Death Eaters were congratulating Harry for going on this 'special mission' and for turning of age in a few days. Harry knew what was really going to happen: someone, probably Voldemort himself, would take Harry away saying they were going to explain his mission to him, but really just killing him on the spot.

Harry packed his stuff in his rucksack, got his invisibility which Bellatrix had given him for his thirteenth birthday, his Firebolt which Lucius gave him for his sixteenth birthday, and his extremely large book of spells.

He also picked up a picture that was next to his bed. It showed a little Harry about three years old riding a toy broomstick around the grounds outside while Lucius was bent over trying to catch his breath from chasing Harry around, and Bellatrix sitting in a chair laughing, tears coming down her face from laughing too hard.

Harry smiled and pocketed it.

---

Harry was standing at his window, his Firebolt in his hand and he was just going to fly out the window when he heard a voice behind.

"What are you doing?"

He turned to see Bellatrix standing there with a small smile on her face.

Before Harry could think of an answer, she said, "The Dark Lord wants me to explain your mission."

Harry noticed she stopped smiling. "Why are you sad?" he asked, though he knew why.

"Oh, Rodolphus and I have been having some marriage problems. But we shouldn't worry about that now, we need to go to a secluded area."

She held onto Harry's hand and dissaparated.

---

With a pop the two of them landed on top of a tall building. Bella broke away and started crying.

Harry said to her quietly, "I know what you must do." And he pulled out his wand.

She turned to him. "You really think I'm going to kill you? The reason we're on this tall building is so you can escape without being seen by muggles." Tears were still streaming down her face.

"But, won't Voldemort punish you for this?"

Bellatrix smiled sadly at Harry.

"He won't if my plan works. I want you to make a false memory in my mind of me killing you and transfiguring you."

Harry saw a loophole in the plan

"But he could break it and find out what really happened."

Bellatrix looked at him sadly. "I'll be seeing you later, Harry," she responded.

Harry looked at her, knowing there wasn't an alternate way, though thinking with all his might for something other than memory modification.

"Do it already. The Dark Lord will be wondering why I'm taking so long," Bella commanded.

Harry took his wand, pointed it at Bella, and muttered a spell leaving Bella look slightly dazed. He took his chance to hop on his broom and kick off into the night. He flew straight up, still keeping the tiny figure in his sight, until the figure vanished.

--

It was 4 o'clock in the morning when Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron. He flew all night to get there, knowing that Voldemort would have a hard time spotting Harry in Diagon Alley where tons of wizards and witches were. If Death Eaters came there, a massive fight would break out: not really Voldemort's style.

Harry went up to the desk and requested a room.

"Yes, room number 14 is open, Mr.…er…"

"Harry. Just Harry."

"Right this way, Just Harry," said the toothless landlord.

Once in his room, he started to unpack he pulled out his cauldron which he had shrunken, enlarged it, and dumped his ingredients and his potion books in it, his owl cage that held his snowy owl, his broomstick, and his clothes. He then pulled out a tiny bowl out of his pocket and enlarged it. Inside was a swirling white substance, not gas, yet not liquid. Harry sat down, pulled his wand out, put it to his head, and pulled out a memory strand. After letting it fall into the pensieve, he stuck his face in it. He was sent forwards into the pensieve, falling into one of his memories.

A small Harry was sitting on his bed, gifts all around him and wrapping paper was strewn on the floor. Snape, Lucius, and Bellatrix were all sitting around him watching as he opened the last package.

"Is this fwom you uncle Wucius?" Harry asked.

Lucius smiled and nodded.

Harry ripped it open, sending the paper over the already cover floor. Sitting in his hands was a small toy Comet Two-Sixty.

"Wow!" said little Harry, his eyes widening, "Thanks uncle Wucius!"

The room got dark, and then reappeared, Harry looking older, yet sitting the same way, the three Death Eaters in the same spots.

Harry was thirteen years old, sitting on his bed, opening presents. He was just putting a small Sneak-a-scope away, when he saw the last present. He lifted it up, and his face fell.

"It's light," he said looking at Bellatrix, "You said…"

He opened it and his face light up. He was holding an invisibility cloak. He slipped it on and, with a giggle, disappeared completely. The door opened with enough space for a thirteen year old boy to slip through, and then closed.

The three Death Eaters jumped to their feet and charged after the giggling voice that was getting fainter and fainter…

The room darkened again.

Harry was sitting on his bed again, looking about sixteen years old, the three Death Eaters sitting around him. Harry had just finished putting a memory into a pensieve which Snape had given him when Lucius spoke up.

"Harry, I got you this gift because you lost your Cleansweep when you crashed attempting the Wronski Feint." A ghost of a smile flashed across Harry's face.

Lucius gave a long thin box to Harry. He opened it to reveal a Firebolt. He let go of it, staring at it in awe, and it floated there in mid-air, waiting for him to mount it.

Harry smiled as he watched himself unwrap a toy Firebolt and a small figuring who was the seeker for England.

Harry closed his eyes and exited the pensieve. He sat on his bed, looking at the pensieve, the Firebolt, and his invisibility cloak, wishing he could be back in those memories forever.

* * *

End Chapter 2. R&R please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up after having a bizarre dream. He was back on top of the building where he had supposedly died. He was searching over the building top while his wand emitted a small beam of light…

Harry went downstairs to have breakfast. There were two wizards; each one with drooping eyes for it was still early in the morning. Tom the inn-keeper, also with half closed eyes, poured the milk for Harry's cereal on the table five inches away from the bowl.

Harry entered Diagon Alley just as the morning sun started rising over the buildings on the western side. Harry walked around, looking at all the shops. Most were closed, but a few were open.

Harry went to _Flourish and Blotts_, where he bought a used book on advanced spells, and then he went to the shop across the street that sold magical items from teapots to grandfather clocks. Harry left the shop, his money bag just about empty and a magical tent under his arm.

He had just dumped his stuff on his bed when realized his money back was awfully light. He looked into his money bag and saw he had two Sickles and four Knuts.

"Oh."

Harry walked back outside and down Diagon Alley and entered the white marble building, Gringotts. He walked down the aisle made by the two long tables of goblins counting money, rubies, and, as one goblin was doing, diamonds.

A goblin sat at a desk, writing a letter, his glasses on the edge of his long nose. As Harry drew near, he looked up and abandoned his letter.

"How can I help you?" he asked with a nasty grin, showing all his sharp pointy teeth.

"I want to make a withdrawal."

"Do you have your key?" enquired the goblin.

Harry reached into his pockets, past his wand, past his pack of Drooble's finally reaching his key.

The goblin narrowed his eyes as he examined it. He then gave the key to another goblin who whistled, summoning a small cart up through a pair of doors up to him.

The goblin turned to Harry and warned, "Hold on tight," and they went shooting into the chasm passing many doors.

The cart stopped immediately and the goblin hopped out.

"Vault number 724," he said, and thrust the key into a keyhole.

The door opened up to reveal a large room filled with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Harry stepped inside, never really knowing how much money he had before this.

"If you need me, just whistle and I'll be here in a flash," said the small goblin. He hurtled into the cart and zoomed up the tracks back to the top. Harry was just about to put some coins in his bag, when he heard a drawling voice getting closer.

"Now now Draco" said the voice, "you can't take any of the money in his vault. The Dark Lord needs to be sure that no money has been taken. If I find even one Knut is missing, the Dark Lord shall know he is alive."

Harry shoved the door shut as quietly as possible and slipped under his invisibility cloak just as Lucius Malfoy rounded the corner. A boy with Lucius' hair and exact sneer walked half a step behind Lucius.

Harry's vault door burst open as Lucius pointed his wand at it, and with a wave of his wand, all the coins started to restack themselves, each one shouting it's value until the vault itself declared that it contained forty-thousand Galleons, seventy-five-thousand Sickles, and one million Knuts.

With a small smirk, Lucius closed the door and walked away.

Harry sat down on the cold rocky ground. If Voldemort was counting Harry's money, then he couldn't take any, yet Harry needed money. Then something came into Harry's head: If he couldn't take money from his own vault, he'd take some from someone else's.

But whose?

He sat there for a moment, maybe and hour, maybe a day until he remembered something.

Lucius was filling out a form.

"It says I need to pay ten Galleons for this…vault number…473…"

It was almost as if he had been planning this all along, for Harry set off for vault 473, still under the invisibility cloak.

---

"Here we are," muttered Harry as he finally met the vault he was looking for: 473.

Harry pulled out his wand, pointed it at the door, and it opened up for him. Harry looked in and was shocked. He had more money in his vault than the Malfoy's did. Shrugging, he reached in and swept it all into his bag.

He heard footsteps, and swung around. There, blocking the way out of the vault, was Lucius Malfoy.

"Ahh. Hello Harry. The Dark Lord wondered if you had survived," he said with a welcoming voice that did not quite reach his cold eyes. He smirked and pressed one pale finger to the Dark Mark imprinted on his left forearm.

Harry knew what was coming. He jumped to the side, dodging Lucius' curse. Whipping out his own wand, he pointed it at Lucius and shouted, "Expeli-"

But Lucius hit him with a curse, slightly winding Harry. He suddenly felt his wand fly out of his hand and soar right into Malfoy's outstretched hand. Lucius gave a malicious grin.

"The Dark Lord wants you dead, Harry." He said, "I will be honored above all the Death Eaters, even Severus Snape!" he shouted. Then he raised his wand to perform the killing curse. "Avada Ke-"

He stopped abruptly as he was thrown into the vault. Harry saw a large gash on Lucius' back before he looked up to see what caused it: a Swedish Short-Snout dragon. It lowered its head, and peered inside. Harry quickly grabbed his wand and jumped through the air, landing on the dragon's blue scaly neck.

Feeling something on its back, the dragon started lurching side to side, his tail swaying dangerously. The dragon finally spun around and his tail hit the vault door, closing it shut on Lucius Malfoy, whose wand was on the outside.

The dragon started spewing fire out of its mouth, finally bucking Harry off. Harry whistled, and a cart came zooming down right underneath him. He landed with a thump, and the cart zipped off for the entrance hall, the fire-breathing dragon just behind him.

The dragon was so close that Harry could feel the fire licking at the back of the cart. Suddenly, the cart jolted to a stop, hurling Harry through the air. Harry slammed into the double doors and skid halfway across the marble floor. He got up, ignoring the goblins' accusing stares and their whispering to each other.

Harry got up, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his chest and looked behind him. The doors got red, then even more so, then they exploded right of their hinges. Harry ran as fast as he could, hearing the wizards nearby trying to stun the dragon. The dragon let out an ear splitting roar before sending a torrent of fire at Harry.

Harry charged for the door, feeling his robes on fire before his burst through the doors that lead to Diagon Alley. His momentum shot him over the marble steps and into the street where he fell and tumbled about. The fire was out, but trouble was still there.

Out of every store, masked Death Eaters came streaming into the street. People were screaming, others trying to fight the Death Eaters, and Harry ran for the Leaky Cauldron, curses flying over his head, smashing the brick gateway that went to the Muggle World.

Harry vaulted inside the small dingy pub; his stuff flew down the stairs, knocking people off the banisters, straight to Harry. He grabbed it all, shrunk it, and ran out to the street just as Death Eaters started Apparating in front of the pub, while more came through the back door.

With a spin and a swishing of his cloak, Harry was gone.

* * *

I won't be writing the next chapter for a bit, sorry. R&R please!

LF24


	4. Chapter 4

Pop. Harry suddenly appeared in a forest. Though there was no one near him, he held out his wand and spun in circles, panting slightly. He stopped, his breathing easing a bit, and looked at his surroundings.

He knew where he was: The middle of the forest where the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup was hosted. Lucius had taken him there with Draco. But that was two years ago. Now, the area was deserted, and Harry was quite alone.

He pulled his rucksack out of his pocket, which he had put an Undetectable Extension Charm on, and starts rummaging inside. All his items are in there, because he put an Undetectable Extension charm on the rucksack too.

He feels around in his back, finally just summoning the tent out of his pack, causing other things to fly out as the tent flies by. Cursing, he summons them back to him when he notices something he didn't pack.

It is a book. Harry reaches over to pick it up and reads the glossy silver letters.

"Advanced Potion Making Redone by _Severus Snape_?"

The book looks like its gold, but when Harry opens it, it turns to a maroon color. Harry riffles through the pages, pausing occasionally to read a potion name, until he reached the back of the book.

It wasn't as he thought. Instead of having more pages, the back is hollowed out to reveal several tiny cauldrons, each with its contents held secure in its base. Puzzled, Harry pulled them out. A note fluttered from the book into Harry's lap.

_Harry_

_I Felt That These Would _

_Be More Useful To You_

_To Try Defeat_

_The Dark Lord._

_I Added More Ingredients_

_To Your Bag_

_If You Choose To Create More._

_Use These Well._

_Severus_

Amazed, Harry enlarged the cauldrons. The held the Draught of the Living Dead, An Elixir to Induce Euphoria, Veritaserum, Polyjuice Potion, and Felix Felicis.

He sat on a tree stump in amazement. How did Snape get the book in his trunk without Harry knowing? Did Snape have Bellatrix put it in?

A bright light illuminated the forest as a note and a red feather fell in front of him. Harry picked up the note and found a bizarre loopy writing on it.

_To Mr. Harry,_

_I have been informed that a certain Bellatrix Lestrange help you to escape Voldemort. She took Voldemort's severe punishment and is currently locked away in a dungeon in Voldemort's fortress. Between you and me, you owe her your life._

_Wishing you will do the right thing,_

_A.P.W.B.D._

"A.P.W.B.D?" he wondered aloud.

Suddenly, a light appeared in Harry's head. He waved his wand at his rucksack and everything but his potion book flies into the rucksack, and the sack into his pocket. He turned on his heel and wove his way into nothingness.

Pop.

Harry appeared on the cliff side facing a dark castle. Though it was mid-day, the sky around the castle was a murky black. The air was icy and shocking blue lightning flashed through the sky.

Harry pulled his shrunken Firebolt out of his pocket, enlarged it and shot off towards Voldemort's fortress. He soared around, watching Death Eaters examining maps through a window. He opened the window to his old bedroom with a wave of his wand and soared in.

He strode purposefully towards the door but stopped upon hearing voices outside. He heard the wheezy voice of the Death Eater Amycus, then Voldemort's icy tone.

Harry backtracked, his mind racing. Amycus's wheezy gasping grew louder. Quickly, Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at his large wardrobe. It slid to the side, revealing a small hole under the rug that someone could slide through.

Harry quickly slipped his legs into the hole and held onto the ladder with his left hand and pointed his wand at the wardrobe again, causing it to slide into place as Harry descended on the ladder and Amycus entered the room.

Harry stepped off the ladder into a small dark tunnel. He raised his wand and muttered, "_Lumo_s!" and his wand emitted a small beam of light illuminating 5 feet in front of his feet.

A scream suddenly erupted, echoing around in the tunnel. Harry froze as another scream, louder than the last, echoed towards him before speeding down the tunnel, blood pounding in his ears.

He skidded to a halt. He reached a grate which was level with the floor of the dungeon and his eyes. He saw Bellatrix's body collapse on the ground and the nearby door slam shut before locking itself.

"Bella?" Harry whispered.

Bella's bloodshot eyes flickered open and searched around.

"H-Harry?" she gasped out, "I w-wanted you out of h-here…"

"I'm getting you out," said Harry, his mouth suddenly dry.

He pointed his wand at the grate and shouted, "_Confringo_!" The gate blew off the stone holding it and slammed into the door. Harry reached out and seized Bellatrix by her wrist and pulled her through the hole.

Smash! The door and the grate flew away from the other wall and the grate slid into its original place.

"_Reparo_!" shouted Harry, aiming at the grate. Two Death Eaters barged through the smashed door and slid to the grate. One of them conjured a megaphone and shouted, "The prisoner has escaped! Get to the bedroom!" and the whole fortress echoed the message.

Harry and Bellatrix ran to the ladder, but before they got there, a beam of light shone down and Amycus landed in the tunnel, his evil grin spread across his face. Bellatrix snatched Harry's wand out of his hand and stunned Amycus. She ran forwards and grabbed his wand and tossed Harry's back.

"I need a wand," was her explanation.

The two of them climbed up the ladder. They were almost up when the wardrobe slide aside. They shared looks of horror and climbed through the hole in the floor. They straightened up just as a red jet of light flew over Harry's right ear. Death Eaters were pouring into the room.

Harry pulled out his Firebolt from his pocket and grabbed Bellatrix and ran to his outside balcony. But as he started turning, a hand gripped his right arm.

Darkness pressed on his eyes as he felt the familiar feeling of apparition, the unknown Death Eater's hand holding on tight to his right arm, Bellatrix holding onto his left.

* * *

I finally got the 4 chapter done. Once again, I might not write for a bit. R&R please! 


End file.
